Mirror That Only Showed The Sun
by Cinnamyl
Summary: Il existe un miroir dans le grenier de la maison d'Aomine, mais ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire. Au lieu de son simple reflet, il peut lui montrer un autre endroit où un garçon, tout comme lui, regarde à travers la glace et y voit un inconnu. [traduction de la fanfiction de ShepHawke]


**Note :** Bonjour ! Voici un OS que j'ai trouvé absolument formidable (du génie, sérieusement !), et que j'ai tenu à traduire tant j'ai adoré. J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré ma traduction (j'aurai fait de mon mieux, pas de regrets, ça m'aura pris plus de deux semaines XD).

 **Crédits :** Cette fic appartient à **ShepHawke** et a été publiée sur _Archive of Our Own_ (AO3), et voici le lien de la fic originale (n'oubliez pas de remplacer les 'point' et 'slash' par les signes correspondants [merci ff net] :3 ) :  archiveofourown(point)org(slash)works(slash)3612327

Comme toujours, je lui transmettrai les reviews, et aux reviewers ses réponses !

Par ailleurs, je tiens aussi à préciser que l'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle, qu'elle est toujours en train de l'étudier, et qu'elle a posté cet OS sans bêta lecteur. Et ça, franchement, ça m'a assez époustouflée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Mirror That Only Showed The Sun**

« Daiki, tu pourrais m'apporter le vieux hachoir qui se trouve au grenier ? Le nouveau est trop fantaisiste, je n'y comprends rien ! » lança la mère d'Aomine depuis la cuisine. L'adolescent de treize ans grogna d'agacement, très occupé qu'il était à lire un magazine de basketball, mais on ne peut pas désobéir à sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas pas dans cette maison. Alors l'adolescent à la peau tannée se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis, et soupira très lourdement quand il passa devant l'entrée de la cuisine pour montrer qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie mais bon, _peu importe_. Il ne put le remarquer, mais sa mère sourit affectueusement, tout en rangeant ce fichu (et coûteux, aussi) appareil électroménager pour le ranger au fin fond des tiroirs du bas.

Le grenier était poussiéreux et sombre, l'ampoule avait grillé depuis longtemps, et personne dans la famille Aomine n'en avait quelque chose à faire, apparemment. Il y avait une fenêtre sur le mur opposé, mais elle n'avait plus été nettoyée depuis bien longtemps, et peu de lumière passait au travers. Aomine éternua à cause de la poussière, la faisant s'élever en nuages jaunes et gris. Il secoua sa main devant son visage pour les dissiper, et s'avança à l'angle le plus éloigné, là où étaient rassemblées toutes les vieilleries liées à la cuisine. Les cartons étaient empilés de façon hasardeuse dans un désordre complet – dommage qu'il n'y avait aucun perfectionniste dans sa famille. La pile était énorme, et semblait dangereusement instable. Enfin, à peu près, car le garçon à la peau mate était très grand – il était déjà plus grand que son père et il n'avait que _treize ans_ , sérieusement, alors il n'était pas facilement effrayé par les menaces physiques.

« Où peut bien être ce foutu hachoir… ? » Le collégien interrogea les cartons silencieux, attrapant le plus proche. Il le tira de la pile avec précaution, et le tint serré contre son torse, observant la tour en s'attendant à ce qu'elle tombe. Elle ne le fit pas, et Aomine soupira de soulagement, posa le carton sur le sol et regarda à l'intérieur. L'adolescent grogna lorsque le contenu de celui-ci se révéla n'être que quelques bols de métal (avaient-ils eu un chien, ou quelque chose comme ça ?), et rien d'autre. La main au teint mat gratta les cheveux bleu foncé alors que Daiki réfléchissait à quel carton serait le suivant, mais le destin décida pour lui. La réponse fut _toutes_ les boîtes. L'une d'elle glissa de son emplacement et lui tomba sur le pied, le reste suivit et couvrit bientôt le garçon tandis qu'il s'étalait sur le sol.

« Daiki, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » La voix de sa mère se fit entendre depuis l'ouverture de la pièce.

« ….Heu… Ouais ! » répondit Aomine après s'être relevé en dégageant quelques cartons, gémissant sous la légère douleur qu'il ressentait _partout_. « Des cartons qui sont tombés, rien de grave ! »

« Le hachoir est dans celui de la télé, mon cœur ! »

Aomine se passa une main sur le visage, pensant _«_ _T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?! »_ , mais tout ce qu'il dit à voix haute fut, « Ok ! »

Il trouva la boîte qu'il était censé chercher ( _merci_ , maman), et qui contenait effectivement ce bon vieux hachoir rouillé. Daiki allait redescendre (non, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de remettre les cartons à leur place), mais il remarqua l'objet qui était caché derrière la pile. C'était un miroir, assez grand pour permettre à Aomine de s'y voir en entier, seulement… Il ne lui renvoyait pas son image. Ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il devait avoir été recouvert par quelque tissu, avant, mais la dégringolade des cartons l'avait probablement fait tomber. A présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir dans la glace était un autre drap, mais celui-là blanc, semi-transparent. L'adolescent était légitimement effaré. Il changea d'angle de vue, tentant de percer le secret du miroir, mais sa mère lui demanda de se dépêcher de lui apporter le hachoir, car son père n'allait plus tarder à rentrer du travail, et bla-bla-bla. Aomine grogna _encore_ d'agacement mais, de toute façon plutôt obligé, s'en retourna vers la trappe. Avant de quitter le grenier pour de bon, il jeta à nouveau un regard à l'étrange miroir, puis ferma l'entrée une fois de l'autre côté. Il décida qu'une fois le dîner terminé, il inviterait Satsuki et ils examineraient ensemble l'objet insolite. Mais il se sentit, comme toujours, vraiment fatigué après manger, d'autant qu'il avait un match de basket important le lendemain et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il oublia totalement le miroir.

* * *

Aomine avait toujours adoré se prélasser dans le salon avec ses parents durant les week-ends, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Mais, à un certain moment, tout commença à déraper, et ce fut à l'âge de quinze ans que Daiki fut confronté à un fait qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer en face à face. Ses parents divorçaient. Ou du moins il l'espérait – mais ne vous méprenez pas. Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré une famille unie et heureuse, mais il était suffisamment grand pour prendre conscience que, parfois, les choses ne marchaient tout simplement pas. Et ce fut le cas pour lui. Alors ses parents continuèrent à se disputer sur la moindre petite chose, encore et encore, se tapant mutuellement sur les nerfs. La plupart du temps, il se réfugiait chez Satsuki et sur les terrains de streetball. Mais c'était un adolescent, et ses parents lui demandaient d'être à la maison avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, alors il dû trouver un endroit où se cacher des cris et des disputes incessants, quelque part dans la maison. Il pensa donc au grenier. Il y monta un vieux fauteuil, nettoya un peu la poussière (et y déménagea aussi sa collection de revues pour adultes, mais passons). C'était joli et confortable, et au moins la voix de ses parents était assez étouffée pour pouvoir prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

Il ne se rappela jamais du miroir, mais l'objet était toujours là.

* * *

L'année suivante, en revanche, il fut forcé de s'en souvenir.

Daiki retourna chez lui après les vacances d'été qu'il avait passées chez son père, puisque c'était la façon dont les choses allaient se dérouler à partir de maintenant – les congés là-bas, et le reste du temps ici. Sa mère avait réarrangé toute la maison (étant donné que la moitié des choses qui s'y trouvait était partie après le rituel de séparation des biens, _ugh_ ), et ça signifiait donc aussi le grenier. C'était parfaitement propre à présent (pour de vrai cette fois-ci – merci maman), et son fauteuil, ainsi que les boîtes qui contenaient ses effets tels que ses chaussures de basket ou ses magazines (et pas seulement ceux de basket, MAMAN) étaient là. Aomine s'assit sur le fauteuil pour la première fois depuis son retour à la maison, et le miroir, recouvert d'un drap, le contemplait directement depuis l'autre bout du grenier. Il ressentait un désir vraiment fort de découvrir la glace, mais il était bien trop épuisé par son trajet de trois heures et au lieu de cela, il s'assoupit dans le fauteuil.

Ce fut une musique qui le réveilla. Ce qui était étrange, puisque sa mère travaillait aujourd'hui et qu'il n'avait allumé ni la télé du salon, ni la radio de la cuisine lorsqu'il était rentré. Il ouvrit les yeux avec réticence parce qu'il détestait vraiment, de tout son être, être réveillé. Après avoir assimilé qu'il n'avait pas simplement rêvé de ce son, il se leva de son siège en grommelant comme s'il était un vieil homme, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir qui avait décidé d'allumer la musique dans leur voiture, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais, avant qu'il ne l'ait atteinte, il réalisa que le son ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Aomine déglutit nerveusement et se retourna, balayant l'endroit des yeux. Rien ne semblait bizarre, mais maintenant qu'il était complètement réveillé et ne produisait lui-même aucun bruit, il put se rendre compte que la musique, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, provenait du miroir. S'efforçant de marcher normalement, Daiki s'avança vers l'objet recouvert, s'imaginant le pire en s'inspirant des films d'horreur visionnés durant sa courte vie. La musique en elle-même était étrange, d'un genre que l'adolescent de seize ans n'avait encore jamais entendu. Il y avait aussi d'autres sons, des bruits de pas traînants en quelque sorte, léger, étouffés par un tapis, ou quelque chose comme ça ?... Il était difficile d'identifier des sons quand tout ce que vous pouviez entendre dans vos oreilles était les battements terrifiés de votre cœur.

De ses mains légèrement tremblantes, Aomine saisit le tissu du bout de ses longs doigts, et le retira lentement. Le miroir ne le reflétait toujours pas, et ne lui montrait que ce même type de drap là depuis toutes ces années. Blanc et semi-transparent, il révélait quelques silhouettes. Rien que Daiki pu identifier, à l'exception d'une fenêtre qui était la plus grande source de lumière de l'image, et d'une… personne. Ça bougeait. Aomine cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le tissu toujours dans les mains, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente parce que _putain de bordel, il y a QUELQU'UN dans le MIROIR._

L'adolescent à la peau mate fit quelques pas en arrières, mais ses pieds se prirent dans le drap, et il ne parvint pas à s'en dépêtrer et trébucha, atterrissant sur ses fesses et jurant à voix haute. Il se mordit aussitôt la langue, observant le miroir, sur ses gardes. La silhouette humaine tourna la tête en direction du miroir, et le cœur d'Aomine rata un battement. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux, sa tête emplit de tout et de rien à la fois, tandis qu'il regardait la silhouette se lever de sa position assise sur le sol. La personne s'avança vers la fenêtre, prit un objet de petite taille dans ses mains, et la musique s'arrêta. Daiki entendit alors la voix de cette personne, aussi forte et claire que si elle était dans la même pièce que lui.

« Reiko-nee, tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute, adressant la question quelque part à sa droite. Après une réponse négative, la personne retourna sa tête vers le miroir et Aomine se raidit, comme s'il pouvait sentir une paire d'yeux le regarder directement. Il était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, et son regard était fixé sur la glace devant lui. Puis la musique reprit et la personne haussa les épaules, reprenant place sur le sol pour s'en retourner, visiblement, au dépaquetage de quelque chose d'assez gros.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Si c'était un démon, qu'il prenne son âme car le suspens le tuait. Daiki ne se remit pas sur ses pieds, mais se pencha en avant et frappa contre le miroir, questionnant nonchalamment,

« Oi, y'a quelqu'un ? » bien que son cœur était quasiment en train de battre dans sa gorge, que sa vision était flou, que ses mains tremblaient et que ses muscles étaient aussi durs que de la pierre parce que _PUTAIN. DE. BORDEL._

La personne sembla suffisamment effrayée pour sursauter, et tourna à nouveau la tête vers le miroir en un mouvement rapide. La silhouette se leva du sol et se rapprocha (plus rapidement qu'Aomine auparavant, mais il pouvait s'agir d'un démon, de ce qu'il en savait). Elle referma sa main sur le drap blanc, mais ne le retira pas tout de suite. Daiki entendit un soupir rapide avant que la couverture ne soit retirée et qu'un grand type blond ne se tienne devant lui. Les yeux bruns clair s'arrondirent de surprise, et leur propriétaire glapit avant de faire un bond en arrière. Aomine s'assit, la bouche grande ouverte, car,

« Putain. De. Bordel, » fit-il en soufflant, incapable de regarder autre chose que le visage du garçon.

« C'est dingue, » finit par déclarer le blond en retour, balançant le drap pour s'asseoir devant la glace. Il examina les traits de Daiki avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis descendit son regard le long de l'adolescent à la peau mate, avant de revenir sur son visage. Aomine, lui, regardait la pièce de l'autre côté, éclairée et spacieuse, pleine de cartons, dont certains encore fermés. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, mais la musique tournait toujours.

« Ryô-tan, tout va bien ? » Une voix de femme se fit entendre en fond. « Je t'ai entendu crier ».

« Je ne criais pas ! » protesta le blond, se détournant du miroir en direction de la porte.

« Carrément que t'as crié, » sourit Aomine. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute que lorsque le garçon de l'autre côté du miroir se retourna vers lui, soufflant d'irritation. Il rétorqua ensuite à la femme d'une voix forte,

« J'ai juste cru que je m'étais coupé avec le coupe-papier, désolé ! » La femme rit, ce qui finit naître une moue enfantine sur le visage du blond, ce qui lui seyait étrangement bien. Puis il se retourna vers Aomine, les traits plein d'enthousiasme après quelque secondes, comme si de rien n'était. « Qui es-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je suis… Heu… » Comment expliquer qui vous êtes ? … « Aomine Daiki. » finit-il par déclarer après quelques hésitations, regardant droit dans les yeux bruns chaleureux en face de lui, sans ciller. « De Tokyo. » Ajouta-t-il ensuite comme ça.

Le blond écarquilla davantage les yeux après cette dernière phrase, penchant sa tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

« Je suis Kise Ryôta. Je viens aussi de Tokyo, mais là je suis à Paris. » fit-il d'une voix neutre.

Aomine était à court de mots, parce qu'il y croyait réellement, que ce Kise Ryôta était bel et bien à Paris et « Putain. De. Bordel. »

« Dis-m'en davantage, » sourit Kise, posant son menton sur sa main et son coude sur son genou.

Kise avait seize ans lui aussi, et venait juste de déménager à Paris avec sa sœur aînée, Reiko. Elle s'était vue offrir une place dans une agence de mannequinat française, ce qui était énorme, et puisque Ryôta était lui aussi mannequin, il avait décidé qu'il ferait aussi bien de venir dans cette ville où la mode elle-même était née. Il était au lycée et était membre de l'équipe de football, à la grande déception d'Aomine car Kise avait une stature parfaite pour le basketball. Quoiqu'en vérité, il avait tout simplement une constitution parfaite pour tout et n'importe quoi, et Kise le dit lui-même. Aomine répondit narquoisement qu'il ferait mieux de jouer au basket, plutôt qu'un jeu stupide où tu ne peux même pas toucher le ballon, et qu'un jour ils devraient se rencontrer et jouer un un-contre-un, qu'Aomine puisse le laminer sur le terrain. Kise rétorqua qu'il ne pouvait se faire démonter dans aucun sport s'il l'avait pratiqué au moins un mois, et qu'il allait rejoindre l'équipe de basket après les prochaines vacances car, de toute façon, le football lui était devenu aussi ennuyeux que tout le reste et qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose.

Lorsqu'ils échangèrent à propos de leur équipe, Aomine lâcha dans la conversation qu'il avait été au collège Teikô, ce à quoi Kise répondit, sous le choc, que lui aussi. Etrangement, aucun d'entre eux ne se souvenait de l'autre durant l'époque du collège, ni des personnes que l'autre avait fréquentées.

Quelque chose émit un bourdonnement du côté de Kise, et le blond sortit un objet noir et brillant de sa poche avant, puis commença à tapoter dessus.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Daiki, curieux.

« Mon portable ? » répondit Kise en secouant un truc noir éclairé, regardant Aomine comme s'il était un débile fini. Ce dernier rétorqua avec agacement :

« Tu te fous de moi ? En quoi c'est un portable ? »

Le visage de Kise se figea. Il examina une nouvelle fois le corps d'Aomine, ses vêtements, ses chaussures, puis l'interrogea d'une voix tremblante,

« Aominecchi, on est en quelle année ? »

L'adolescent à la peau mate ne fit même pas attention au surnom, paniqué qu'il était à présent.

« En 1995, » dit-il en tentant d'au moins paraître calme. «Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on est en 2015. »

Sa mâchoire tomba. Ça faisait bien trop de trucs choquants, bizarres et impossibles pour une seule journée, pour une vie entière, même ! Comment pouvait-il y avoir vingt ans de décalage entre eux ? Comment ? Est-ce que ce miroir, en plus de traverser l'espace, traversait aussi le temps ?

« Je viens juste de le remarquer, » fit doucement Kise, « même si tu es au Japon et moi en France, c'est le même moment de la journée. Il est onze heures, pas vrai ? »

Aomine finit par refermer la bouche et acquiesça. Bizarre. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était : bizarre. Le mot se définissait vraiment, maintenant. Daiki soupira, capitulant face au destin. Très bien. Donc c'était bizarre.

« Donc… On ne va pas mourir au passage à l'an 2000 ? C'est bon à savoir. »

Kise le regarda, incrédule, puis gloussa nerveusement en répondant :

« Nan, pas même en 2012. Et ça mon gars, c'était quelque chose. »

* * *

Lorsque la mère rentra de son travail de nuit et que Kise eût terminé de déballer ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre, ils durent recouvrir les miroirs et mettre fin à leur 'session' – un terme proposé par Kise et auquel s'était plié Aomine. Ils se revirent le matin suivant, le blond terminait de défaire ses cartons, et tout ce que le bleuté pouvait voir était un paravent bleu foncé et quelques cintres chargés. De _beaucoup_ de vêtements. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Daiki fit un commentaire là-dessus, comparant Kise à une fille, mais la réponse ne fut qu'une plainte sur le fait que le blond n'aurait plus de dressing comme il en avait au Japon, et qu'il allait devoir faire juste avec ce paravent, et-

« Okay, okay, j'ai compris, ferme-la espèce de pleurnichard ! »

« C'est méchant, » le blond fit la moue.

Et ce fut à peu près la façon dont se déroulèrent toutes leurs sessions à partir de là. Aomine ne l'avait pas réalisé au début mais, à présent, dès qu'il se réveillait le matin, il réfléchissait à ce dont il allait parler avec Kise, à tout ce dont ce dernier allait lui dévoiler d'incroyable sur le futur, à la façon dont Aomine allait lui dire à quel point il était exceptionnel au basket, et à la manière dont Kise allait le regarder, avec cette admiration mêlée d'une pointe de jalousie, car lui n'avait jamais réellement apprécié aucun sport comme l'autre aimait celui-ci. Kise devint une part importante, mais secrète, de sa vie car il n'avait jamais parlé du miroir à personne, pas même à Satsuki. Et il en était de même pour le blond, celui-ci lui ayant confié une fois, après avoir déclaré qu'il avait enfin rejoint l'équipe de basketball, qu'Aomine était son seul ami. Les garçons étaient toujours envieux de son apparence et de son talent, et les filles finissaient toujours par lui tomber dans les bras. Le fait qu'il s'en _plaignait_ au lieu de s'en vanter n'irritait pas Aomine, mais le rendait plutôt compatissant, en quelque sorte, autant que son cœur en soit capable. Ce qui était étrange tant ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

A la fin de son année de première, Kise lui montra un trophée qu'il avait gagné au tournoi de basket, et ajouta qu'il avait été repéré par une université française. Ils lui offraient une place dans leur programme pour athlètes, et cela fit prendre conscience à Aomine que le blond devait effectivement être doué, s'il était aussi bon après moins d'un an à tenir un ballon. Kise _était_ talentueux, éblouissant, drôle, et il n'était pas intelligent dans le sens académique du terme, mais il avait de l'esprit. Il était splendide et plein d'affection, ce qui n'était même pas juste parce que, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Il était tombé sous le charme de Kise Ryôta, un garçon, d'un miroir, d'un autre pays, d'un autre _temps_.

Suite à cette réalisation, chacune de leurs sessions devint difficile. Aomine se mourrait d'envie de le toucher, de s'enivrer de son odeur, de le sentir contre lui. Mais tout ce à quoi il avait droit était regarder ce visage parfait et écouter cette voix merveilleuse. Et il pensait vraiment pouvoir se convaincre lui-même que cela serait suffisant, parce que ce serait tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de se rencontrer, Kise n'était même pas encore _né_.

Aomine pleura, une fois. Dans son lit, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne parvint pas à s'endormir durant quelques heures, puis sentit simplement des larmes couler silencieusement le long de son visage.

« Pourquoi ? » Il interrogea la nuit, n'émettant quasiment pas le moindre son. Ni sanglots, ni tremblements. Il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il demandait vraiment, cela lui semblait juste tellement _injuste_. Comme si quelqu'un le privait de quelque chose d'important, comme si elle lui était retirée avant même qu'il ne l'ait possédée. Seulement, cela n'était pas perdu, c'était suffisamment proche pour le voir, l'entendre, mais bien trop loin pour l'atteindre un jour.

Cette nuit-là, il se détesta. Aomine n'était pas _faible_ , il était tout _sauf_ faible. Il était force et puissance, il était plein d'assurance, et avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. Il pouvait surmonter ça. Il avait un béguin ? Tout le monde passait par une tocade douloureuse au moins une fois, non ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi en devenir aussi pathétique, il avait simplement besoin que ça s'estompe. Il avait simplement besoin d'attendre.

Et il attendit. Il continuait à voir Kise, devant le miroir, discutant légèrement comme si rien n'avait changé. Une fois, Kise amena un objet qui ressemblait à son téléphone portable, mais en plus grand, et lui expliqua que cela s'appelait une 'tablette'.

« J'espère que ça va pas perturber le continuum espace-temps, mais je voulais vraiment te le dire… Je t'ai cherché sur Google, hier, » il secoua nonchalamment une main face au visage perplexe de Daiki, puis ajouta, « je veux dire, j'ai cherché ton nom sur internet. T'es un sacré numéro, Aominecchi. » Il retourna sa tablette afin de faire voir l'écran éclairé à Aomine. Il y avait pas mal de photos de lui, mais plus âgé, et il n'était pas rasé sur certaines. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'articles où figurait son nom. « T'as une cicatrice sur la joue et sur un sourcil, c'est plutôt cool. Par contre, j'aime pas cette photo, » il tapota du doigt sur l'une des images pour l'agrandir, « mais elle est _partout_ , alors je t'en prie, promets-moi que tu te raseras les aisselles quand tu seras plus vieux, parce que c'est vraiment embarrassant… » Daiki pouffa à cette remarque. C'était tellement Kise, de noter les choses de ce genre. « Sans parler du fait que tu étais… merde, ou que tu seras le plus jeune joueur à être devenu titulaire de l'équipe nationale du Japon. C'est juste super génial. Je savais que t'étais extra, mais j'ai regardé des matchs, et t'es incontestablement, indéniablement, et inégalement incroyable. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Kise qui amena Aomine à relever ses yeux de la tablette pour les orbes brunes. Son cœur émit un battement vraiment sourd, et il était quasiment certain que Kise avait pu l'entendre. Daiki se serait attendu à être plus effrayé que ça à pouvoir connaître son propre destin, et à voir des photos de lui-même plus tard. Et il était bel et bien remonté par la perspective d'être ce que lui décrivait Kise mais il était, à ce moment précis, plus préoccupé par quelque chose de bien plus important.

« Tu, » fit-il d'une voix enrouée, la gorge sèche pour il-ne-savait-quelle raison, « as pensé à moi, hier ? »

Les joues de Kise se colorèrent de la plus belle des teintes de rose lorsqu'il détourna son regard pour le diriger vers le sol, posant la tablette plus loin.

« En fait, je… J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, Aominecchi. » Daiki pouvait jurer que son cœur était trop imposant pour sa cage thoracique. Les yeux de Kise vinrent rencontrer les siens, tandis que le blond se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en levant à contrecœur sa main droite. « Depuis la première fois que l'on s'est parlé, je n'ai pas pu m'obliger à arrêter. » Ryôta pressa sa main contre la glace lisse, dévisageant Aomine avec espoir et peur mêlés. Il était si rare de voir Kise si hésitant, si peu sûr de lui. Le bleuté détestait le voir ainsi, alors il appuya sa paume contre celle de l'autre, mais il ne rencontra pas la chaleur de la peau claire, seulement la surface froide du miroir.

Kise ferma les yeux et sourit de soulagement, libérant un souffle tremblant. Pourtant, quand il rouvrit les yeux, une larme tomba de ses longs cils.

« Ça ne fera que rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, je suis désolé, » fit-il d'une voix chancelante. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de ne pas le vouloir, de ne pas te vouloir toi. »

Aomine déglutit péniblement, et lui adressa un léger sourire en coin,

« J'y arrive pas non plus. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils se dirent ce jour-là.

* * *

L'obtention des diplômes était un processus à la fois sympa et déprimant. Cela signifiait dire au revoir à certaines choses, et bonjour à d'autres. Satsuki pleura, mais rien d'inattendu. Aomine ne semblait pas à la moitié de l'état de paresse et de détachement dans lequel il était habituellement et ça, _c'était_ inattendu. Tout le monde pensait probablement qu'il était ému par la cérémonie ou quelque chose du genre, mais la vérité n'était connu que de lui-même et du soleil de l'autre côté de la glace.

La nuit avait été… exceptionnelle. Etrange, bizarre et impensable sur bien des points, et c'était pourtant la meilleure qu'Aomine n'avait jamais passée, et de loin.

Ils avaient fait l'amour par miroir interposé.

D'aucun ne l'aurait prédit, ils n'avaient même pas compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais pas un des deux n'avait été contre. Un instant, Ryôta était en train de se changer et celui d'après, c'était tout simplement arrivé. Ils haletaient lourdement, à moitié vêtus, transpirants et satisfaits, enfin presque car jamais au cours de sa vie Aomine n'avait eu tant envie de serrer quelqu'un contre lui comme il en avait eu envie là, et tout de suite. Kise avait fermé les yeux et appuyé son front contre le miroir froid, puis avait souri, l'air à la fois euphorique et ravagé.

« C'est le Skype le plus sinistre de tous les temps, » avait-il soufflé, laissant une tache de buée sur la glace.

Aomine avait posé sa tête contre la surface lisse, comme s'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'autre à travers. Il avait pouffé, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que lui avait dit le blond. Ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Ryôta lorsque le blond avait souri un peu plus largement, avant de murmurer assez fort, « Ça fait un moment maintenant que je me touche sur tes photos. »

Les joues à la peau mate s'étaient colorées d'un rouge sombre suite à cette déclaration, mais Daiki lui répondit tout de même avec un sourire assuré.

« Ça fait des mois que je prends mes douches avec toi. »

En vérité, cela faisait des années, mais Aomine ne l'avouerait jamais, parce que ça ne l'aurait fait que paraître bien plus pathétique qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Kise avait ri, magnifique, mais son humeur s'était rembrunie lorsqu'il avait doucement demandé,

« Tu pars bientôt, pas vrai ? »

Un lourd soupir avait soulevé la poitrine de Daiki.

« Ouais. »

Les vacances de printemps arrivaient, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait aller chez son père. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce dernier, au contraire, et il voulait passer du temps avec lui, mais ça signifiait partir loin de Kise. Et cette simple pensée le rendait vraiment, véritablement triste.

« Mais je reviendrai, » avait souri l'adolescent à la peau tannée, appuyant sa main, celle qui était la plus propre, contre la glace. Kise avait fait de même de la sienne et avait déclaré,

« Alors j'attendrai. »

* * *

Lorsque avril pointa le bout de son nez et qu'Aomine retourna enfin chez lui, il n'en avait presque rien à faire d'avoir l'air lamentable parce que _bon sang_ , qu'est-ce que Kise lui avait manqué. Il voyait son visage à chaque fois que ses paupières étaient fermées, à chaque fois qu'on le laissait seul à ses pensées. Il se souvenait des moindres détails, du chaos total dans lequel étaient ses cheveux, ce qui était apparemment stylé en 2017, de la façon dont brillait sa boucle d'oreille sous le soleil matinal, et de son sourire plus brillant que l'astre. La ride de tension entre ses yeux était bannie de ses traits lorsqu'il pensait à Kise.

« Salut, » fit le blond, et Aomine avait presque oublié à quel point il aimait le son de cette voix.

« Salut, toi, » fut sa réponse. Elle fit rire Ryôta, et Daiki haussa un sourcil en une question silencieuse.

« Je pensais juste à combien j'aime ta voix, » s'expliqua le mannequin.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand, _est-ce que ce foutu truc transmet aussi les pensées ?_

Mais Kise prit son expression choquée pour autre chose, et bafouilla rapidement,

« Oh, mince, j'ai lâché le mot tabou, c'est ça ? Oh mince, Aominecchi, je suis désolée ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin, si, en fait, mais non, je... J'ai juste… »

« Kise, calme-toi, » l'interrompit Aomine en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, tandis qu'il sentait la chaleur envahir ses joues et ses oreilles. « C'est bon. » Il marqua une longue pause et regarda ses pieds, tentant de se reprendre. Finalement, il plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns clair, et dit, « J'aime beaucoup ta voix aussi. »

Le blond sourit largement, radieux et fondant sur place, et Aomine se sentit incroyablement bien de savoir qu'il en était la raison.

* * *

C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Kise, et Aomine avait passé beaucoup de temps à trouver une idée de cadeau décent. Etant donné qu'il ne pouvait rien lui _donner_ à proprement parler, Daiki décida de lui chanter une chanson. Il demande à l'un de ses co-équipiers de lui apprendre quelques accords simples de guitare, et celui-ci le laissa lui emprunter le dit instrument. Heureusement, le mec en question était quelqu'un de cool, et ne lui demanda rien en retour.

La sœur de Kise lui avait envoyé comme présent une nouvelle boucle d'oreille depuis le Japon : un petit diamant rond qui brillait presque autant que le blond lui-même et, en guise de cadeau, lui laissa l'appartement pour de bon. Elle déménagea chez son fiancé, et ajouta que son petit frère adoré pouvait maintenant ramener autant de filles qu'il le souhaitait. Si seulement elle savait…

« …Donc, maintenant que je peux faire touuuut ce que je veux ici, je vais enfin faire de la chambre de Reiko-nee ma garde-robe, yes ! »

« Tu vas m'y déménager aussi ? » l'interrogea Aomine, et Kise haussa les épaules, marmonnant un « j'sais pas » sans remuer les lèvres.

« Hey, Aominecchi, » fit le blond avec un sourire sournois dessiné sur ses traits. « Je vois que t'as l'air anxieux, t'as préparé quelque chose pour moi, dis, dis ? »

« J'te jure, t'as vraiment l'air d'un chiot surexcité quand tu t'y mets… Bon, oui, j'ai préparé un truc, attends-moi là. »

L'adolescent à la peau mate se leva et fit quelques pas derrière le miroir, là où il avait posé la guitare afin que Kise ne la voit pas. Il prit l'instrument et se rassit devant la glace.

« C'est pas vrai, tu vas me faire la sérénade ? Pour de vrai ? » Son ton était aussi joyeux que taquin, et Aomine ne se sentit pas de répartir quoique ce soit d'hargneux, alors il commença à chanter à la place.

C'était une chanson simple, bien qu'un peu romantique, et Daiki savait qu'il avait une belle voix, profonde, merci bien pour lui, alors il ne fut pas surpris des yeux pleins de larmes du blond à la fin de sa prestation. Aucune ne tomba, mais Kise était tout de même très émotif, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir pris une inspiration tremblante, Ryôta sourit encore plus largement, et déclara,

« Le meilleur. Cadeau. De tous les temps. »

* * *

C'était le 13 juillet 1997. Aomine se souvenait tout à fait de cette date. Il allait bientôt partir pour aller chez son père une nouvelle fois, pour les vacances d'été. Il les attendait ces congés, et en même temps pas, comme à chaque fois qu'ils approchaient à présent. Et il ne pouvait rien en montrer non plus, ou cela ferait penser à tout le monde qu'il ne voulait pas voir son père, ce qui était faux.

Kise était en train d'arranger son nouveau dressing, lequel était presque aussi grand que sa chambre, mais Aomine continuait à douter qu'il pourrait contenir tous ses vêtements. Les murs étaient roses, ce dont il avait ri tandis que l'autre avait simplement secoué la main, sans oublier de faire la moue, bien sûr. Le blond avait déménagé ses deux miroirs de plein pied dans la pièce, et Aomine lui fit remarquer que celui-là ne reflétait pas la moindre chose, et donc qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans une garde-robe. Kise lui répondit qu'il n'allait pas le laisser le fixer pendant qu'il dormait, maintenant que le paravent avait été retiré.

« Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps avec des conneries pareilles, » fit l'autre avec dédain.

Aomine pouvait entendre le son étouffé de gouttes de pluies battant la fenêtre du blond. Ryôta avait un marteau en main, et il était occupé à clouer quelques étagères au mur au-dessus du miroir. Pour les chapeaux et les écharpes, dit-il. Aomine, de son côté, avait une superbe vue sur le ventre musclé de Kise, le mannequin s'étendant de tout son long, et ils portaient des pantalons avec des tailles vraiment très basses, en 2017. Il pouvait même voir la ligne rouge du sous-vêtement, et une fine ligne de de poils dorés qui partait de son nombril pour y plonger.

Aomine fit simplement remarquer à quel point il était sexy là, maintenant, et ce qui devait arriver… arriva.

Peut-être les mains de Kise étaient-elle moites, ou peut-être était-il juste _vraiment_ surpris par la remarque soudaine, mais cela n'eut pas d'importance. Car peu importe la raison, le marteau lui glissa des doigts et s'écrasa sur le miroir, le brisant en morceaux. La glace lui renvoya l'image de toute l'action avant de quasiment exploser. Des brisures aiguisées volèrent notamment en direction du visage d'Aomine, l'une laissant une éraflure profonde sur sa joue, et une autre lui fendit le sourcil. Une dernière laissa une blessure relativement petite sur son épaule nue, et ce fut tout pour les dommages physiques. Daiki, mu par un pur instinct, siffla et évita la plupart des éclats, tombant en arrière sur son coude. Il assimila alors seulement ce qui venait de se passer.

Le miroir n'était plus.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, examina la glace, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Quelques morceaux étaient bloqués dans le cadre, mais ils ne montraient rien d'autre que le visage ensanglanté d'Aomine, peint par la terreur et l'incrédulité.

« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, » psalmodia-t-il tel une quelconque prière, espérant pouvoir forcer le monde à se soumettre à sa volonté et défaire ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Bien évidemment, il n'en fut rien.

Il n'en fut strictement rien.

* * *

Il pleura pour de bon, cette nuit-là, tremblant, sanglotant et même gémissant. Il se sentit complètement dévasté, une fois à court de larmes.

Kise l'avait quitté, et n'avait laissé aucune trace de sa présence. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été, mais Aomine, lui, savait. Il était certain que son esprit cynique et amer ne pourrait pas admettre quelque chose d'aussi _incroyable_ , même après un million d'années. Il avait le sentiment que se prouver à lui-même que Kise existait était vraiment très important, et il ne compris jamais pourquoi.

Mais, bien entendu, il ne put pas le démontrer. Personne ne le pouvait.

Il tenta de tout oublier à son propos. Vraiment. Il haïssait ce qu'il était devenu, tellement brisé, perdu et méconnaissable. Après un an, il pensa que, peut-être, il avait tout inventé, après tout. Mais il échoua à s'en convaincre lui-même, car à chaque fois qu'il regardait un miroir et voyait les cicatrices sur son visage, la voix de Kise lui disant qu'elles étaient 'plutôt cools' résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Et c'était le pire dans tout ça, parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus qu'à peine du son de cette voix, de l'image de Kise, ou de la façon dont il agissait. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était ses sentiment pour lui, car ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté, ni n'avaient jamais changés.

* * *

Il repoussa ces souvenirs dans le coin le plus sombre de son cœur, afin de se concentrer sur sa vie réelle, et non sur quelque chose d'aussi théorique et éphémère que ceux-ci.

Et en quoi consistait la vie sinon le basketball ?

Alors il joua. Et il _devint_ le plus jeune joueur à n'avoir jamais été un titulaire de l'équipe nationale. Cependant, durant toute la cérémonie, la seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut, « _Kise va lire tout ça. »_

Et il pensait qu'il en avait terminé avec cette histoire. Bien.

* * *

On dit qu'il faut combattre le feu par le feu, pas vrai ?

Aomine tenta de se noyer dans un défilé constant de nouvelles copines ou de compagnons, chacun d'eux ressemblant de très près à Kise, ou bien pas du tout. Aucun ne resta avec lui bien longtemps, lui disant tous qu'il était froid ou détaché, et qu'il était d'une totale indifférence envers les sentiments de l'autre. Et, certes, ils disaient vrai. Le premier -et seul- amour de Daiki avait été cruellement arraché à sa vie, alors il devait avoir quelques difficultés pour l'engagement. Ou bien il y avait encore une autre explication, celle-là toute aussi probable. Il n'en avait toujours pas fini avec cette histoire.

* * *

Il vit Kise, une fois. C'était tôt un matin, le 10 octobre 2009 et Aomine rentrait chez lui, le cerveau perdu dans quelque brouillard alcoolisé après une nuit de sexe. Un garçon blond, d'environ 10 ans, se tenait sur le trottoir avec d'autres enfants en regardant un collégien effectuer quelques figures de skate. Daiki n'aurait jamais daigné regarder le garçon, si cette expression pleine d'admiration ne lui avait pas fait perdre l'équilibre et s'asseoir (comprenez : tomber sans la moindre grâce) sur un banc, son regard fixé sur l'enfant. Il y avait une voie de train entre eux et, bien entendu, par la loi des trains, un très long spécimen devait passer sur cette voie justement _maintenant_. Et évidemment, Kise n'était plus là une fois le dernier wagon disparu. Evidemment.

Et il parvint presque à oublier. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

C'était durant une nuit d'hiver de 2012. Aomine avait 33 ans, et il vit Kise une nouvelle fois, mais pas en chair et en os. Le bleuté faisait ses courses au supermarché, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il y avait eu une erreur au bureau de poste, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le numéro de son magazine de basket favori de ce mois-ci. Il cherchait dans le kiosque correspondant la couverture de la dite revue, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent soudainement sur une photo qui semblait représenter un fragment de soleil. « Zunon Boy », c'était le nom du magazine, consacré à la mode pour adolescents. Kise était sur la couverture, un sourire éclatant et les yeux étincelants. Pas de boucle d'oreille cependant, il devait donc l'avoir obtenue plus tard, ou…

Daiki replaça le magazine à sa place, et se rua hors du supermarché sans aucun achat. Il se réfugia chez lui et regarda des films, comme s'il n'était jamais sorti d'ici, ignorant son cœur qui battait avec une force assourdissante.

* * *

Le 11 juillet 2017, sa mère l'appela pour lui dire qu'il avait reçu une lettre d'un fan. Pourquoi avait-elle été délivrée à la maison de son enfance, il n'en savait rien, mais il était curieux et n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis quelques temps, alors il attrapa un taxi et s'en alla lui rendre visite.

Elle lui prépara son plat favori (comprenez : toute la viande qu'elle put trouver), et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ce qui lui sembla étrangement apaisant. Il n'était pas remonté au grenier depuis vingt ans, et il ne voyait aucune raison d'y retourner soudainement maintenant. Il se sentait plutôt bien après le repas, fatigué et satisfait, mais la lettre vint tout faire retomber.

 _Elle était de Kise._

Il y avait son écriture sur l'enveloppe, et cette dernière était décorée de plein de timbres originaux, sans doute européens, pensa Aomine. Plus important, elle portait une adresse de retour.

Daiki cligna des yeux. Une adresse de retour.

Un sourire prédateur se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

Aomine lutta contre l'envie urgente de lire la lettre ici et maintenant, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait réagir à son contenu, et sa mère était juste à côté de lui. Alors il l'embrassa sur la joue et, sans plus d'explications, se rua hors de la maison, attrapa un taxi et se rendit chez lui pour se reprendre.

Il prit une douche. Se rasa. Prépara un sac de sport avec l'essentiel. Fit une recherche sur internet pour des billets d'avion. La lettre était toujours sur la table basse, fermée.

Il n'y avait aucun vol direct de Paris à Tôkyô, il avait donc deux escales. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut dans le dernier avion, après des _heures_ de vol et encore d'autres à venir, qu'il s'autorisa à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

 _« Salut, Aominecchi !_

 _J'espère que tu as bien reçu cette lettre !_

 _(Et puis excuse-moi de ne pas connaître les règles d'une lettre personnelle, mais je n'en avais jamais écrit avant et, franchement, je n'en ai rien à cirer et je doute fort que toi, si~)_

 _Je l'envoie après que tu m'ais chanté une sérénade. Même si tu ne t'en souviens probablement plus maintenant, vu que tu es un vieux croûton et tout :p (je rigole, je rigole, j'ai rien dit~)_

 _J'avais l'impression que je devais faire quelque chose de physique, comme si je **devais** me prouver que tu n'es pas juste quelque chose que je me suis inventé parce que je suis cinglé. Et même si je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de savoir si ce message t'es parvenu, je me sens tout de même mieux maintenant que je te l'ai envoyé~_

 _(Quant à savoir comment j'ai eu ton adresse, la réponse est aussi simple que ce à quoi tu t'attendrais – Vive Google~ !)_

 _Si j'étais une fille, je me mettrais du rouge à lèvre et j'embrasserais la feuille mais, désolé l'ami, tu n'as pas cette chance lol_

 _(Je l'ai quand même embrassé, je te laisse trouver où~_ _*^3^*)_

 _Je ne sais pas comment je suis supposé terminer ça (-_- ")_

 _…Plus que cela, je n'en ai pas envie._

 _Est-ce que ça peut durer pour toujours, Aominecchi ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis bête, bien sûr que non._

 _Mais, pour aussi longtemps que cela aura duré, j'espère qu'au moins ça t'aura fait sourire~_

 _K~ (_ _³˘_ _)_ »

Aomine vit des tâches sombres apparaître sur le papier blanc et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Des souvenirs défilèrent dans son esprit, et il se souvenait parfaitement de tout à présent. Sa voix, son visage, Kise. C'en était presque trop pour le supporter. Mais il avait 38 ans, bon sang, et il n'allait pas pleurer en public parce que son béguin lui avait écrit une lettre. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette dernière avait presque manqué de faire s'écrouler son maintien.

Presque.

* * *

Il pleuvait, lorsqu'il arriva à Paris. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'il pleuve, car il savait avec certitude que c'était aussi le cas la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec Kise, alors peut-être allait-il vraiment le voir aujourd'hui.

L'idée lui semblait presque trop belle pour être réelle, et Aomine craignait d'espérer, fatigué de cette torture bien trop longue.

Il montra l'enveloppe au chauffeur de taxi, et s'interdit de penser à quoique ce soit tandis qu'il avançait dans la ville animée. Il échoua cependant à garder son esprit vierge, et se souvint que la dernière chose qu'il s'était passé était le miroir lui explosant à la figure. Alors il demanda au conducteur, en anglais, de s'arrêter à une pharmacie afin d'y acheter un kit de premier secours. Juste au cas où la même chose serait arrivée du côté de Kise.

Aomine se tenait devant le complexe d'appartements auquel menait l'adresse, figé sur place par l'anticipation. Sachant cependant que rester simplement là comme un idiot n'aiderait personne, l'homme à la peau mate ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

En revanche, réussir à bouger une fois devant la porte d'appartement ornée du bon numéro se révéla bien plus problématique, étant donné que derrière cette porte se trouvait soit le soleil, ou soit les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi peu confiant de toute sa vie, si effrayé par quelque chose qui _pourrait_ être. Ou, plutôt, _ne pas_ être.

Il était en train de tenter d'amener sa main à frapper, lorsqu'il entendit un son de verre brisé, étouffé par la porte et la distance. Etait-ce possible ? Non. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ?

Il frappa. Tout d'abord, il n'y eût rien. Aomine ne bougea pas, ni même ne respira, trop effrayé de voir le moment disparaître. Mais soudainement, la serrure émit quelques déclics, et la poignée se tourna en un mouvement lent et incertain. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant tous les espoirs et les rêves de Daiki sous la forme d'un être humain.

« Qu-...quoi ?.. » bégaya Kise, les yeux légèrement rougis par des pleurs récents et des larmes parcourant toujours son visage pâle. Aomine ne put se résoudre à regarder ailleurs, mais Ryôta plaça sa main sur la porte pour se soutenir, et Daiki remarqua qu'elle était pleine de sang. Quand Kise parla à nouveau, sa voix se brisa. « Je… Je l'ai cassé… Je ne voulais pas, j'ai essayé de le réparer, mais il était cassé et tu étais parti, peu importe ce que je faisais, comment je les plaçais, et… » Il regarda Aomine, soudain sérieux, et les larmes cessèrent leur course sur ses pommettes lorsqu'il murmura, « … Ça ne fait même pas une minute. »

« Ça fait vingt longues années, » répondit simplement Aomine, sa voix tremblant de façon à peine audible. Il continua à fixer Kise comme si ce dernier était un mirage. Le blond était exactement comme dans le dernier souvenir de l'ex joueur de basket, avec la même coupe de cheveux, le même diamant à l'oreille, les mêmes vêtements – un pantalon noir serré, à la taille dangereusement basse et un T-shirt à manches longues, un peu court pour sa taille, et Daiki pouvait toujours voir la fichue ligne rouge de ce sous-vêtement qui était apparue dans ses rêves érotiques pendant si longtemps. Aomine en rit nerveusement. Putain, c'était _presque_ drôle.

Il détailla à nouveau le visage sans défaut qui lui faisait face. Leur différence de taille était même moindre que ce à quoi Aomine s'était attendu, et leurs yeux étaient presque au même niveau. Kise avait le corps d'un homme mais les traits d'un jeune garçon, même à l'âge de 19 ans. Ryôta haussa un sourcil blond en une question silencieuse, parce qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation. Il ressemblait à une loque humaine angoissée, entièrement sous le choc, avec presque l'air d'un chiot battu qui ne comprendrait pas du tout pourquoi il l'était. Aomine avait eu le temps de se préparer à cela, il avait passé vingt ans à l'imaginer. Mais, pour Kise, tout se déroulait en l'espace de quelques battements de cils. Déjà il l'avait perdu, ensuite il avait compris qu'il ne lui reviendrait pas, puis il le revoyait au pas de sa porte. C'était tout ce qu'Aomine avait vécu lui aussi, mais concentré en quelques instants, et il ne savait vraiment pas pour lequel d'eux deux c'était pire.

Et il n'en avait rien à faire, franchement. Tout ce qui à quoi il pensait était qu'ils n'avaient plus à endurer tout cela, qu'ils étaient passés outre, et qu'ils étaient ici à présent. Si proches.

Aomine leva sa main pour la porter plus près du visage de Kise. Ce dernier ne tressaillit pas, il ne la regarda même pas. Ses yeux bruns foncés étaient ancrés dans ceux d'Aomine. La main rugueuse rencontra la peau claire, et le bleuté fondit presque en larmes, mais il avait toujours 38 ans, et il _n'allait pas_ pleurer devant un adolescent, c'était hors de question. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait Kise, quelque chose qu'il avait souhaité, rêvé depuis vingt ans, depuis plus de la moitié de sa vie. Le jeune homme en lui sourit joyeusement, et peut-être même rit-il aussi, mais il n'était plus cet ado à présent. Il esquissa simplement un sourire chaleureux, et un peu de travers puisque c'était la seule façon dont il pouvait le faire, puis se pencha.

Les douces lèvres de Kise, gonflées d'avoir été mordues, le rencontrèrent à mi-chemin en un baiser tendre mais passionné qui avait été tellement, tellement désiré. Daiki ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond se remette aussi rapidement, mais une part de lui savait que cela arriverait, car Kise s'adaptait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, n'importe où. Aomine prit le visage du mannequin en coupe entre ses larges mains chaudes et se rapprocha, pressant leur torse l'un contre l'autre. Il sentait le souffle brûlant de Ryôta sur sa peau sombre, et il se sentit comme s'il… rougissait ? Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, Kise enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Aomine, s'y blottissant pour un dernier sanglot. Daiki l'enserra dans une étreinte serrée, tenant contre lui le corps chaud de Kise comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante sur Terre (ce qui était le cas).

Le blond fit ensuite un pas en arrière et, se mettant sur le côté, invita enfin Aomine à entrer puis ferma la porte derrière lui une fois à l'intérieur. Daiki s'excusa pour l'intrusion, ce qui fit rire Kise car il n'avait plus entendu cela depuis longtemps. Aomine, de son côté, n'avait plus entendu le rire de Kise depuis un temps encore plus long, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme l'idiot amoureux qu'il était.

Kise jura une fois qu'il vit le sang laissé sur la poignée. Daiki l'informa qu'il avait acheté un kit de premiers secours sur le chemin, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil interrogateur à Ryôta, mais il l'invita malgré tout silencieusement dans la cuisine. Aomine fit asseoir Kise sur une chaise, et s'agenouilla lui-même. Il prit les mains pâles entre les siennes pour en examiner les blessures. Elles n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises que ce qu'il avait craint, mais elles restaient pires que ce qu'il avait espéré.

« On peut faire sans points de suture, je te dirais, mais pourquoi t'es allé prendre des morceaux de verre coupants à mains nues, espèce d'idiot ? » L'insulte résonna avec tant de tendresse que Kise ne parvint même pas à faire la moue. Aomine claqua de la langue, avant de sortir le kit de son sac et de l'ouvrir. « J'espérais jouer un un-contre-un avec toi, tu sais. Je suis peut-être à la retraite, mais je bouge toujours aussi bien, et je t'écraserai toujours sur le terrain. » Il s'attendait à quelque réponse insolente, mais rien ne vint.

Daiki embrassa les articulations bandées une fois qu'il eût terminé, et regarda Kise qui était resté silencieux durant tout le processus.

« Et donc, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda l'ancien joueur de basketball d'une voix calme. Il avait quelques idées en tête, mais le blond avait _dix-neuf ans_ , et il n'allait certainement pas s'imposer à quelqu'un qui avait deux décennies de moins que lui, alors-…

« Je te veux, » fit fermement Kise en glissant sur ses genoux, approchant son visage de celui d'Aomine. Ryôta toucha doucement son cou de ses doigts bandés et murmura contre les lèvres sombres, « Sois mien ».

Daiki sourit à ces mots, et fronça les sourcils de détermination.

« Tout ce que tu voudras à partir de maintenant, mon ange. »

* * *

Etendu au-dessus de Kise sur le lit de ce dernier et ses mains parcourant le corps élancé, Aomine se souvint de combien il était bon d'être si jeune. Pas la moindre ride, aucun endroit flasque, rien qui ne rebondissait ou ne tressaillait, tout était ferme et dur comme le marbre, la peau si fraîche et soyeuse au toucher (pas qu'Aomine était si mal lui-même, mais il était simplement focalisé là-dessus, sur le moment). Il défit Kise de son T-shirt, et plaça sa bouche ouverte et chaude contre la gorge exposée.

« Aominecchi, tu pourrais ne pas laisser de marque s'il te plaît, » lui demanda le blond tout en luttant pour respirer et pour retirer le sweat à capuche du bleuté. Ce dernier se redressa un peu pour laisser les mains de Kise le débarrasser du vêtement, puis reprit son exploration dans son cou tandis qu'il sentait des mains fortes retracer son dos. « Aominecchi~ » geignit alors l'autre, « Tu m'as promis que je pourrai avoir tout ce que je voulais~ »

« Je l'ai dit, en effet. » soupira Daiki contre son cou en signe de capitulation, faisant naître la chair de poule sur la peau pâle.

« T-T'as pas besoin de t'arrêter, tu sais, » ajouta rapidement Kise d'un ton presque contrit, avant de placer une main dans les cheveux d'Aomine, massant son crâne. « Soit juste doux ».

« Comme tu veux, mon ange, » fut son obéissante réponse. Il pouvait y aller doucement s'il essayait, et si c'était ce que désirait Kise, alors il allait définitivement essayer. Il l'embrassa avec lenteur dans le cou une fois encore, puis déposa une multitude de baisers légers le long de sa clavicule. Lorsque ses lèvres chaudes s'égarèrent sur un mamelon érigé, Ryôta inspira bruyamment par le nez en arquant le dos dans une vague de plaisir. Aomine sourit en coin sans lâcher le téton rose, et le suçota légèrement, _doucement_. Kise ronronna, visiblement ravi, mais appuya bientôt sa main bandée sur la tête du bleuté, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devrait aller plus bas. Cependant, Aomine se sentit d'humeur à le taquiner – il avait attendu pendant vingt ans, sérieusement, alors laissez-le savourer l'instant.

« Tcch, » finit par siffler Kise, un sourire en coin, « Si tu comptes pas bouger, ouvre-moi au moins mon pantalon parce que ça devient horriblement serré par là. »

Pour prouver ses dires, le blond souleva ses hanches étroites pour effleurer le ventre d'Aomine du renflement de son bas. Inspirant à nouveau lourdement sous le contact, Kise agrippa les cheveux bleus foncés sous sa paume.

Daiki rit doucement, « Vous les jeunes, vous êtes toujours pressés ». Le visage de Kise se teinta de rouge à ces mots, et Aomine commença à descendre tout en ponctuant son parcours de légers baisers sur son passage. Le plus jeune relâcha ses cheveux et agrippa l'oreiller à la place, lequel tenta d'aider son propriétaire à supporter cette anticipation insoutenable. Lorsque le visage à la peau sombre se retrouva avec la foutue ligne du sous-vêtement rouge, Aomine s'arrêta. Cette image l'avait hantée pendant tellement, _tellement_ longtemps qu'à présent, il avait envie de l'arracher et de le réduire en cendres, et de le plier soigneusement pour le ranger sous son oreiller en même temps. Des doigts prudents défirent le bouton du pantalon noir, et Daiki s'empara de la fermeture éclair avec ses dents, la faisant descendre. Un soupir satisfait quitta les lèvres pleines de Kise une fois que la pression sur son membre s'en fut allée. Aomine respira d'un souffle chaud contre la bosse humide formée par le tissu rouge, puis s'assit rapidement, accompagné par un gémissement déçu.

« Patience, mon ange, » fut tout ce qu'il déclara avant de s'emparer du pantalon et de le retirer du blond. Ou du moins il essaya, parce qu'il était vraiment très serré. Et tandis qu'il se débattait avec le tissu extensible, Kise ne l'aida en rien. Il ne fit que le regarder au travers de ses paupières à moitié baissées, jouant avec son téton rosé. « Sérieusement, comment t'as réussi à l'enfiler, à la base ? » fit l'ancien joueur de basket, irrité, après avoir enfin jeté le vêtement au loin.

« Avec beauuucoup de grognements~ » répondit Ryôta, clairement amusé.

« Oh toi, tu trouves ça drôle, hein ? » Un sombre sourire prédateur apparu sur le visage à la peau mate, avant qu'Aomine ne tombe pratiquement sur Kise, l'enfonçant dans le matelas par son poids supérieur. Leur bouche s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, les langues se mêlèrent et les dents s'entrechoquèrent. Le plus âgé sentit la main bandée retourner dans son dos, le griffant sans aucune honte. Ses propres doigts glissaient sans relâche le long des flancs pâles, appréciant la force des muscles qui fondaient sur son passage.

« C'est _tellement_ mieux que nos sessions pornos, » souffla Kise dans la bouche du bleuté entre deux baisers, et l'ancien joueur de basket sentit une étrange pointe de jalousie. Il n'était pas certain de pourquoi… Mais il savait que ces 'sessions' étaient une partie de ses plus précieux souvenirs, et la façon qu'avait Kise d'en parler le rendait triste, en quelque sorte. C'était ridicule, vraiment, car le blond avait raison, c'était _carrément_ mieux, et Aomine supposa qu'il ne réalisait tout simplement pas encore vraiment l'idée que Kise était là, à sa portée, si proche que s'ils se rapprochaient de quelques centimètres, ils ne feraient plus qu'un.

Impossible de dire combien de temps il serait resté à penser à tout cela, si Kise n'avait pas arqué ses hanches une nouvelles fois, afin de rappeler à son aîné que sa patience avait des limites. Aomine s'écarta des lèvres douces et affamées pour regarder le visage sans défaut de l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis encore plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Kise respira lourdement par sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues et le bout de ses oreilles rougis, ses mèches dorées étalées en désordre sur l'oreiller, certaines alourdies de sueur. Les mains blessées caressèrent les joues d'Aomine, les déplaçant jusqu'à la mâchoire pour les reposer sur le cou à la peau tannée.

« Je suis à toi, si tu es à moi, » murmura Kise avec un léger sourire. Aomine l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres, avec lenteur et tendresse cette fois-ci, avant de remplacer sa bouche par deux de ses doigts. Les suçotant avec enthousiasme, Ryôta ronronna et frissonna légèrement lorsque le bleuté descendit le long de son abdomen et fit finalement glisser le sous-vêtement rouge de sa main libre. La virilité de Kise, enfin libérée de toute entrave, vint reposer contre son ventre en un claquement humide. Ne voulant pas faire attendre davantage le plus jeune, Aomine lécha le membre rose depuis sa base jusqu'au bout, avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Le plus beau gémissement jamais entendu atteignit les tympans d'Aomine, et c'était déjà assez encourageant. Il s'imposa un rythme lent, mais enfonça tant profondément le sexe entre ses lèvres que l'extrémité vint rencontrer le début de sa gorge. De sa main libre, Daiki défit sa ceinture et retira son jean, libérant son propre membre pulsant de la pression.

« Oh, putain, oui… Oh, vas-y, oui… » psalmodia le blond entre deux gémissements lorsque les doigts fins quittèrent sa bouche. Ses propres mains tentaient de trouver du support en se raccrochant à tout ce qui passait à leur portée – les draps, des coussins, les cheveux bleus foncés. Lorsqu'un doigt humide de salive se glissa en lui, l'esprit de Kise se fit vide l'espace d'un instant, car il avait caressé son point sensible à l'intérieur de son corps. Aomine, qui n'avait pas cessé de sucer la virilité pâle, émit un ronronnement approbateur qui parcourut le corps entier de Ryôta d'une série de vibrations. Le rythme des mouvements de Daiki s'accéléra, et le plaisir qu'expérimentait Kise devint presque trop dur à supporter, et il n'allait pas jouir aussi ridiculement tôt. Alors il tira sur les cheveux sombres de son aîné, le forçant à relever la tête. « Oh là, tout doux, » gloussa-t-il, tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Pas besoin d'aller trop loin, sempaicchi ».

« Vraiment ? Déjà ? » La voix d'Aomine sonna amusée parce que c'était adorable, quelque part. Au lieu de lui répondre, Kise gonfla les joues et fit la moue, détournant sa tête du regard de l'autre. Ce dernier sourit simplement et inséra un second doigt. Le blond siffla, mais ne sembla en rien mécontent, ce qu'Aomine prit comme un bon signe pour commencer à écarter doucement ses phalanges, afin de détendre l'étau serré de muscles. Ryôta miaula et s'enfonça dans le matelas, bougeant ses hanches pour inviter les doigts plus profondément.

Lorsque ceux-ci le quittèrent, Kise se tordit de contrariété avant d'ouvrir ses paupières et de regarder Aomine, en attendant davantage. Daiki claque des lèvres avec un sourire en coin, avant de s'asseoir et de se débarrasser lui-même de ses derniers vêtements. Entièrement déshabillé, il domina le blond de son corps sombre tout en muscles. Le mannequin le regarda avec des yeux emplis d'admiration, tandis que l'aîné sortait un préservatif de son portefeuille.

« On s'en fout de ça, » lança Kise avec impatience, « juste-… »

« C'est important de se protéger, gamin, » répondit Aomine de façon presque condescendante. Ryôta gonfla à nouveau ses joues et grommela silencieusement.

« Peut-être que si tu t'étais pas montré aussi dépravé autrefois, on en aurait pas eu besoin maintenant… »

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Aomine le taquina en pressant l'extrémité de son sexe recouvert de latex lubrifié contre l'entrée du mannequin.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

Kise se retourna vers Daiki et lui répondit d'un air accusateur, bien que ses joues fussent colorées d'un rouge encore plus éclatant.

« Pas la peine de mentir. Je sais tout ! J'ai regardé sur Goog—ah ! »

Les yeux dorés roulèrent, et le dos du plus jeune s'arqua alors que l'extrémité rosée glissait à l'intérieur de l'ouverture étroite. Aomine expira brutalement avant de couvrir les lèvres roses de sa main.

« Tu fais bien trop de recherches. A partir de maintenant, tu es privé d'internet. »

« Mais la moitié de mes amis y sont ! » protesta Kise.

« Tcch. C'était bien mieux dans les années 90… »

Le blond pouffa.

« Tu _es_ un vieux croûton ! »

Aomine ne répondit rien. Au lieu de cela, il s'enfonça d'un coup, forçant Kise à prendre une longue inspiration et à la conserver dans sa poitrine pour un moment. Daiki reposa son front en sueur sur le torse claire, concentré sur l'inimaginable plaisir qu'il ressentait. C'était presque dingue, à quel point c'était serré, à quel point c'était chaud, à quel point c'était bon. Aomine était certain qu'il pouvait facilement attendre vingt ans de plus, si c'était ce qui l'attendait à la fin.

Kise ne bougeait pas, ce qui inquiéta Daiki. Il releva le visage pour le regarder, et l'interrogea,

« Tout va bien ? »

Les mains du blond s'agrippèrent à ses larges épaules et le blond lui demanda simplement,

« Embrasse-moi. »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et Aomine se sentit enfin à nouveau entier.

* * *

La première chose qu'il remarqua le lentement matin était que quelqu'un pinçait -un peu douloureusement- la peau sensible de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Par pur réflexe, Aomine se redressa aussitôt en position assise et balança sa main pour frapper l'agresseur. Elle termina sur un bras tendu, et alors les oreilles de l'homme à la peau mate entendirent un geignement familier.

« Aominecchi est cruel avec moi~ »

Le bleuté prit dix secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. Lorsque cela fut fait, il retomba dans le lit, enfouissant son visage dans les oreillers.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Kise ? Laisse-moi dormir. »

« Mais, Aominecchi ! » Le mannequin frappa son épaule nue avec le magazine qu'il tenait en main. « Je suis réveillé depuis déjà trois heures, et toi tu ne fais que de dormir et dormir, et maintenant il ne fait plus jour et je voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose ! »

« …mmhn… Comme quoi ? Et d'ailleurs, on ne frappe pas ses aînés. »

Kise le frappa cette fois dans le dos avec plus de force, et Aomine attrapa son poignet pour le tirer, faisant tomber le blond sur sa poitrine.

« C'est cruel~ »

« Alors me frappe pas, sérieusement, c'est si difficile que ça ? »

« Mais Aominecchi est méchant ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je dors ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh, donc nous y voilà maintenant. Tu vas me renier mon sommeil ? »

Kise eut assez de grâce pour rougir et paraître gêné. Aomine pouffa, et blottit son visage dans le creux du cou du mannequin.

« C'est quoi, ce magazine ? » fit-il finalement en laissant Kise s'asseoir correctement.

« Ah, oui. Quand je t'avais dit, avant-hier, que j'allais faire une couverture avec l'égérie de Victoria's Secret, tu m'as ri au nez en me traitant de menteur. Alors voilà, j'ai une preuve, mange-toi ça ! » Kise lança le magazine sur les genoux du bleuté dès la fin de son explication et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. L'ancien joueur de basketball fronça les sourcils et prit la revue en silence, regardant la couverture. Elle montrait effectivement Kise avec une brune mince et attirante (dont la poitrine aurait pu être plus avantageuse, mais bon). Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de noir, et ressortaient comme s'il y avait une étincelle de passion entre eux. Daiki ne fit pas le moindre commentaire durant un long moment.

« J'allais aussi m'exclamer 'DANS TA FACE !', mais... tout va bien, Aominecchi ? T'es pas jaloux, pas vrai ? »

Aomine regarda le blond, puis vint timidement toucher son menton.

« Non. Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… T'as dit 'avant-hier', et je m'en souviens même plus. »

Le visage de Kise se figea tandis qu'il réalisait.

« Oh. Oh, oui. Bordel, je suis trop stupide, je suis désolé ! Il n'y a jamais eu de pause pour moi, mais pour toi… Aominecchi, je suis tellement désolé ! »

Le mannequin l'enlaça étroitement et sanglota.

« Putain, Kise, t'en fais toujours des tonnes, » rit le bleuté en lui retournant l'étreinte. « T'as pas à t'excuser pour quoique ce soit. »

« Mais j'ai lâché le marteau, et ça s'est brisé, et tous les morceaux sont tombés sur le sol… »

« Tombés ? Le miroir m'a explosé à la figure ! Comment tu crois que j'ai eu ces cicatrices ? »

Kise s'assit et plongea dans les yeux bleus. Ses magnifiques traits se peignirent d'horreur.

« Oh, non, j'ai aussi gâché ton visage, je suis horrible~ »

L'ancien joueur de basket frappa doucement le blond sur la tête.

« Ferme-la avec cette histoire, okay ? J'y ai pensé pendant tout ce temps, et j'ai compris que c'était la faute de personne. En plus, j'ai pu me décider à frapper à ta porte qu'une fois que j'ai entendu le miroir se briser. Peut-être qu'on pouvait pas se rencontrer en face-à-face pendant que ça fonctionnait. » Des mains rugueuses essuyèrent les larmes des joues pâles, avant de les caresser avec légèreté. « Je suis juste vraiment heureux que tout se soit passé ainsi. La façon dont ça débute n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est seulement la manière dont ça se termine. »

Les doigts clairs entourèrent les poignets sombres lorsque Kise sanglota une dernière fois, puis sourit,

« Oh, mais la fin n'est même pas encore en vue. »

* * *

 **NDLT :** Merci de votre lecture !

Eeet je précise que c'était son premier lemon, que je trouve personnellement très réussi pour une première ! :3

 **Concernant la traduction :** Hormis quelques petites modifications nécessaires (parce que sinon ça faisait soit trop niais/vieux ou littéral en français), je ne reviendrai que sur une chose : le surnom « _mon ange_ ». A l'origine « _sunshine_ », traduisible par 'rayon de soleil', c'est à la fois un surnom que j'aurais aimé conserver (pour des raisons évidentes : Kise/soleil, logique et joli), maiiis… Eh bien là encore, ça fait tellement bizarre en français (on dit plus ça à son enfant en général, par exemple) que j'ai préféré le remplacer (avec l'accord de l'auteure, évidemment). J'ai choisi 'mon ange' pour garder un rapport avec le ciel et une idée d'inatteignable, finalement. :3


End file.
